concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duran Duran
Power Station 1979 April 5, 1979 Polytechnic Lecture Theatre, Birmingham, ENG May 8, 1979 Cannon Hill Arts Centre, Birmingham, ENG May 10, 1979 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG May 29, 1979 Hexagon Theatre Arts Centre, Birmingham, ENG June 1, 1979 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG October 11, 1979 Golden Eagle, Birmingham, ENG November 14-15, 1979 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG November 25, 1979 Red Star Club, Birmingham, ENG December 8, 1979 Bewdley Caravan Park, Bewdley, ENG 1980 1980-02-01 Birmingham (UK), Aston University 1980-02-18 London (UK), Nashville 1980-03-12 Birmingham (UK), Rum Runner 1980-03-25 Birmingham (UK), Holy City Zoo 1980-07-05 Edinburgh (UK), Edingburgh Festival (John Taylor reported in Duran Duran: Their Story that the band didn't appear at this date). 1980-07-16 Birmingham (UK), Rum Runner 1980-07-19 Birmingham (UK), Cedar Ballroom 1980-07-22 Birmingham (UK), Holy City Zoo 1980-08-06 Birmingham (UK), Rum Runner 1980-09-16 Birmingham (UK), Hosteria One 1980-10-03 Birmingham (UK), Aston University 1980-10-04 Birmingham (UK), Cedar Ballroom 1980-10-09 London (UK), Lyceum Auditorium 1980-10-22 Birmingham (UK), Holy City Zoo 1980-10-24 Birmingham (UK), Cedar Ballroom 1980-11-09 London (UK), Marquee Club 1980-11-14 Belfast (UK), Ulster Hall 1980-11-16 Dublin (Ireland), Grand Cinema 1980-11-18 Cardiff (UK), Top Rank 1980-11-19 Manchester (UK), Apollo 1980-11-21 Sheffield (UK), Sheffield University 1980-11-22 London (UK), Lancaster University 1980-11-23 Bristol (UK), Colston Hall 1980-11-26 Brighton (UK), Top Rank 1980-11-27 Birmingham (UK), Odeon 1980-11-28 Liverpool (UK), Liverpool University 1980-11-29 Edinburgh (UK), Odeon 1980-12-01 Newcastle (UK), City Hall 1980-12-02 Leicester (UK); De Montfort Hall 1980-12-03 Leeds (UK), Leeds University 1980-12-04 Norwich (UK), University Of East Anglia 1980-12-08 London (UK), Marquee Club 1980-12-12 London (UK), The Venue 1980-12-14 London (UK), Bow Wow Wow Party 1981 1981-01-04 London (UK), Lyceum 1981-02-27 Birmingham (UK), Aston University 1981-03-02 Liverpool (UK), Brady's Club -> cancelled 1981-03-03 Manchester (UK), Manchester's Polytechnic 1981-03-04 London (UK), Sundown Club 1981-03-05 Nottingham (UK), Rock City 1981-03-06 Cardiff (UK), Top Rank 1981-03-07 Leicester (UK), Leicester Polytechnic 1981-03-08 Sheffield (UK), Top Rank 1981-06-29 Brighton (UK), Brighton Dome 1981-06-30 Gaumont, Southampton (UK), July 1, 1981 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG 1981-07-01 Leicester (UK), De Montfort Hall 1981-07-03 Manchester (UK), Apollo 1981-07-04 Newcastle (UK), City Hall 1981-07-05 Glasgow (UK), Tiffany's 1981-07-06 Edinburgh (UK), Odeon 1981-07-08 Liverpool (UK), The Royal Court Theatre 1981-07-09 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon 1981-07-10 Oxford (UK), New Theatre 1981-07-11 Birmingham (UK), Odeon 1981-09-07 Brussels (Belgium), Ancienne Belgique 1981-09-08 Paris (France) Capitaine Video 1981-09-09 Harelbeke (Belgium), Ontmoetingscentrum 1981-09-12 Amsterdam (The Netherlands), Paradisco Club 1981-09-16 Long Island NY (USA), Spit 1981-09-17 Boston MA (USA), The Channel 1981-09-18 New York NY (USA), Peppermint Lounge 1981-09-22 Washingston DC (USA), Bayou Club 1981-09-23 Philadelphia PA (USA), Eastside Club 1981-09-25 Montreal QC (Canada), Le Club 1981-09-26 Toronto ON (Canada), La Mocombo 1981-09-27 Detroit MI (USA), Saint Andrews 1981-09-29 Minneapolis MN (USA), First Avenue 1981-09-30 Chicago IL (USA), Parkwest 1981-10-02 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Roxy 1981-10-03 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Roxy 1981-10-05 San Francisco CA (USA), I-Beam 1981-10-08 Cleveland OH (USA), Pirate's Cove 1981-10-09 Mount Vernom NY (USA), Left Bank 1981-10-10 New York NY (USA), Underground Club @ The Savoy Hotel 1981-10-30 Wiesbaden (Germany), Die Wartburg 1981-10-31 Hamburg (Germany), Markthalle 1981-11-01 Hannover (Germany), Ballroom Blitz 1981-11-02 Berlin (Germany), Kant-Kino 1981-11-04 Münster (Germany), Jovel 1981-11-06 Stockholm (Sweden), Ritz 1981-11-09 Stockholm (Sweden), Mandagsborsen 1981-11-12 Leicester (UK), De Montfort Hall 1981-11-29 Southampton (UK), Gaumont 1981-11-30 Chichester (UK), Chichester Festival Theatre 1981-12-03 Birmingham (UK), Rum Runner 1981-12-07 Canterbury (UK), Kent University Sports Hall 1981-12-08 Norwich (UK), University Of East Anglia 1981-12-10 Sheffield (UK), City Hall 1981-12-11 Manchester (UK), Apollo 1981-12-12 Leicester (UK), De Montfort Hall 1981-12-13 Cardiff (UK), Sophia Gardens 1981-12-15 Poole (UK), Arts Centre 1981-12-16 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon 1981-12-17 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon 1981-12-19 Edinburgh (UK), Playhouse 1981-12-20 Liverpool (UK), Empire Theatre 1981-12-21 Birmingham (UK), Odeon 1981-12-22 Birmingham (UK), Odeon 1981-12-23 Birmingham (UK), Odeon 1982 1982-04-15 Adelaide (Australia), Barton Town Hall 1982-04-17 Melbourne (Australia),Palais Theatre 1982-04-18 Melbourne (Australia), Palais Theatre 1982-04-20 Brisbane (Australia), Festival Hall 1982-04-21 Sydney (Australia), Hordern Pavillion 1982-04-22 Sydney (Australia), Hordern Pavillion 1982-04-25 Tokyo (Japan), Nihon Seinenkan Hall 1982-04-26 Osaka (Japan), Banpaku 1982-04-27 Nagoya (Japan), Kinro Kaikan 1982-04-28 Tokyo (Japan), Sun Plaza 1982-05-01 Tokyo (Japan), Shibuya Kokaido 1982-06-23 Cedar Grove NJ (USA), Meadowbrook 1982-06-24 Washington DC (USA), Ontario Theatre 1982-06-25 New York NY(USA), Pier 42 1982-06-26 Philadelphia PA (USA), Mann Music Center 1982-06-29 Long Island NY (USA), North Stage Theater 1982-07-01 New York NY (USA), Chance 1982-07-02 New York NY (USA), Peppermint Lounge 1982-07-03 Boston MA (USA), Paradise 1982-07-05 Montreal QC (Canada), Le Club 1982-07-06 Toronto ON (Canada), Concert Hall 1982-07-08 Pittsburg PA (USA), Heaven 1982-07-09 Detroit MI (USA), Clutch Cargo 1982-07-10 Chicago IL (USA), Parkwest 1982-07-11 Milwaukee WI (USA), Palms 1982-07-14 Minneapolis MN (USA), 1st Avenue 1982-07-16 Winnipeg MB (Canada), Playhouse 1982-07-18 Edmonton AB (Canada), Dinwoodie Lounge 1982-07-19 Calgary AB (Canada), McEwan Hall Ballroom 1982-07-21 Vancouver BC (Canada), Commodore Ballroom 1982-07-23 Seattle WA (USA), Showbox Theater 1982-07-25 San Francisco CA (USA), Kabuki Theater July 27, 1982 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 1982-08-02 Kansas City KS (USA), Starlight Amphitheater 1982-08-04 Rockford IL (USA), Metro Center 1982-08-05 Cedar Rapids IA (USA), Five Seasons 1982-08-07 Minneapolis MN (USA), Parade Stadium 1982-08-08 Chicago IL (USA), Popular Creek 1982-08-09 Detroit MI (USA), Pine Knob 1982-08-10 Cleveland OH (USA), Agora 1982-08-12 Providence RI (USA), Civic Center 1982-08-14 East Rutherford NJ (USA), Meadowlands 1982-08-16 Washington DC (USA), Merriweather Post Pavillion 1982-08-18 Toronto ON (Canada), National Exhibition Grandstand 1982-08-21 Philadelphia PA (USA), JFK Stadium 1982-09-23 Stockholm (Sweden), Draken Theatre 1982-09-24 Stockholm (Sweden), Draken Theatre 1982-09-25 Oslo (Norway), Drammenshallen 1982-09-27 Turku (Finland), Turku Concert House 1982-09-28 Helsinki (Finland), Kulttwritalo 1982-09-30 Copenhagen (Denmark), Falkoner Theatre 1982-10-02 Hannover (Germany), Rotation 1982-10-03 Bochum (Germany), Zeche 1982-10-04 Hamburg (Germany), Trinity 1982-10-05 Berlin (Germany), Sektor 1982-10-06 Stuttgart (Germany, Oz 1982-10-07 Munich (Germany), Alabamahalle *cancelled* 1982-10-08 Bonn (Germany), Rheinterassen *cancelled* 1982-10-10 Darmstadt (Germany), Lopos Werkstatt *cancelled* 1982-10-12 Utrecht (The Netherlands), Music Center 1982-10-13 Deinze (Belgium), Brielpoort 1982-10-14 Paris (France), La Palace 1982-10-17 Porto (Portugal), Pavilhão Inf. Sagres 1982-10-18 Lisbon (Portugal), Cascais Pavillion 1982-10-20 Oporto (Portugal), Infante de Sagres Pavillion 1982-10-30 Dundee (UK), Caird Hall 1982-10-31 Glasgow (UK), Apollo 1982-11-01 Edinburgh (UK), Playhouse 1982-11-03 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon 1982-11-04 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon 1982-11-05 Manchester (UK), Apollo 1982-11-06 Manchester (UK), Apollo 1982-11-08 Leicester (UK) De Monfort Hall 1982-11-09 Liverpool (UK), Empire Theatre 1982-11-10 Liverpool (UK), Empire Theatre 1982-11-11 Newcastle (UK), City Hall 1982-11-12 Newcastle (UK), City Hall 1982-11-14 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon 1982-11-15 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon 1982-11-16 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon 1982-11-18 Shepton Mallet (UK), Showering Pavillion 1982-11-19 Brighton (UK), Brighton Centre 1982-11-20 Southampton (UK), Gaumont 1982-11-21 Southampton (UK), Gaumont 1982-11-22 St. Austell (UK), Cornwall Coliseum 1982-11-24 Glouster (UK), Leisure Centre 1982-11-25 Birmingham (UK), Odeon 1982-11-26 Birmingham (UK), Odeon 1982-11-27 Birmingham (UK), Odeon 1982-11-30 Birmingham (UK), Odeon 1982-12-01 Birmingham (UK), Odeon 1982-12-31 New York NY (USA), The Palladium 1983 1983-07-20 London (UK), Dominion Theatre *Royal Rock Gala* July 23, 1983 Villa Park, Birmingham, ENG (Benefit for Mencap, supported by Robert Palmer & Prince Charles and the City Beat Band) 1983-11-12 Canberra (Australia), National Indoor Sports Centre 1983-11-16 Sydney (Australia), Sydney Entertainment Centre 1983-11-19 Brisbane (Australia), Festival Hall 1983-11-20 Brisbane (Australia), Festival Hall 1983-11-22 Melbourne (Australia), Sports And Entertainment Centre 1983-11-23 Melbourne (Australia), Sports And Entertainment Centre 1983-11-24 Adelaide (Australia), Memorial Drive Tennis Courts 1983-11-27 Perth (Australia), Entertainment Centre 1983-12-06 Manchester (UK), Apollo 1983-12-07 Manchester (UK), Apollo 1983-12-08 Leeds (UK), Queenshall 1983-12-10 Edinburgh (UK), Royal Highland Exhibiton Hall 1983-12-11 Leeds (UK), Queenshall 1983-12-12 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena 1983-12-13 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena 1983-12-15 Brighton (UK), Brighton Centre 1983-12-16 Brighton (UK), Brighton Centre 1983-12-18 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1983-12-19 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1983-12-20 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1983-12-22 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1983-12-23 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1984-01-17 Sendai (Japan), Sports Centre 1984-01-19 Tokyo (Japan), Budokan 1984-01-20 Nagoya (Japan), International Exhibition Hall 1984-01-22 Fukuoka (Japan), International Centre 1984-01-23 Osaka (Japan), Castle Sports Centre 1984-01-24 Tokyo (Japan), Budokan 1984-01-25 Tokyo (Japan), Budokan 1984-01-30 Calgary AB (Canada), Saddle Dome 1984-02-01 Vancouver BC (Canada), Pacific Coliseum 1984-02-02 Seattle WA (USA), Center Coliseum 1984-02-04 Reno NV (USA), Lawlor Arena 1984-02-06 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Forum 1984-02-07 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Forum 1984-02-08 Tempe AZ (USA), Arizona State University Activity Center 1984-02-10 Austin TX (USA), Frank Erwin Center 1984-02-11 Dallas TX (USA), Reunion Arena 1984-02-13 Houston TX (USA), The Summit 1984-02-14 Baton Rouge LA (USA), Louisiana State University Assembly Center 1984-02-16 Kansas City MO (USA), Muncipal Auditorium 1984-02-18 St. Louis MO (USA), Kiel Auditorium 1984-02-20 Minneapolis MN (USA), St Paul Civic Arena 1984-02-21 Madison WI (USA), Dane Co. Coliseum 1984-02-23 Chicago IL (USA), Rosemont Horizon 1984-02-24 Chicago IL (USA), Rosemont Horizon 1984-02-25 Detroit MI (USA), Cobo Arena 1984-02-27 Cleveland OH (USA), Richfield Coliseum 1984-02-28 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Civic Arena 1984-02-29 Morgantown WV (USA), WVU Coliseum 1984-03-01 Roanoke VA (USA), Coliseum 1984-03-03 Syracuse NY (USA), Syracuse Carrier Dome 1984-03-04 Philadelphia PA (USA), The Spectrum 1984-03-05 Toronto ON (Canada), Maple Leaf Gardens 1984-03-07 Montreal QC (Canada), The Forum 1984-03-08 Ottawa ON (Canada), Civic Arena 1984-03-11 Portland ME (USA), Cumberland County Civic Center 1984-03-13 Hatford CT (USA), Civic Center 1984-03-14 Worcester MA (USA), Centrum 1984-03-15 Worcester MA (USA), Centrum 1984-03-17 Hampton VA (USA), Hampton Coliseum 1984-03-19 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden 1984-03-21 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden 1984-03-23 Columbia SC (USA), Carolina Coliseum 1984-03-25 Jacksonville FL (USA), Coliseum 1984-03-26 Lakeland FL (USA), Lakeland Civic Center 1984-03-27 Hollywood FL (USA), Hollywood Sportatorium 1984-03-29 Atlanta GA (USA), The Omni 1984-03-30 Greensboro NC (USA), Coliseum 1984-03-31 Charleston WV (USA), Civic Center 1984-04-02 Largo MD (USA), Capitol Center 1984-04-03 Uniondale NY (USA), Nassau Coliseum 1984-04-05 East Rutherford NJ (USA), Brendan Byrne Arena 1984-04-07 New Haven CT (USA) 1984-04-09 Oaklahoma City OK (USA), Myriad Concention Center 1984-04-12 Oakland CA (USA), Coliseum 1984-04-13 Oakland CA (USA), Coliseum 1984-04-15 Oakland CA (USA), Coliseum 1984-04-16 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego Sports Arena 1984-04-17 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego Sports Arena 1985 1985-05-10 Montreux (Switzerland), Casino de Montreux *Montreux Rock Festival* 1985-07-13 Philadelphia PA (USA), JFK Stadium *LIVE AID* 1987 1987-03-16 Fukuoka (Japan), Shimin Kaikan 1987-03-17 Fukuoka (Japan), Shimin Kaikan 1987-03-19 Nagoya (Japan), Kokusai Tenjujyo 1987-03-21 Tokyo (Japan), Korakuen Stadium 1987-03-22 Tokyo (Japan), Korakuen Stadium 1987-03-24 Osaka (Japan), Nishinomiya Stadium 1987-03-30 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National 1987-03-31 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National 1987-04-01 Lille (France), Salle Espace de la Foire 1987-04-02 Paris (France), Bercy 1987-04-03 Paris (France), Bercy 1987-04-05 Stuttgart (Germany), Schleyerhalle 1987-04-06 Cologne (Germany), Sporthalle 1987-04-07 Essen (Germany), Grugahalle 1987-04-09 Oslo (Norway), Drammenshallen 1987-04-10 Gothenburg (Sweden), Scandinavium 1987-04-11 Stockholm (Sweden), Isstadion 1987-04-13 Copenhagen (Denmark), Valbyhallen 1987-04-14 Copenhagen (Denmark), Valbyhallen 1987-04-16 Berlin (Germany), Deutschlandhalle 1987-04-17 Hamburg (Germany), Sporthalle 1987-04-18 Hannover (Germany), Eilenriedehalle *cancelled* 1987-04-21 Dublin (Ireland), Royal Dublin Society Exhibition Hall 1987-04-23 Belfast (UK), King's Hall 1987-04-24 Newcastle (UK), *The Tube* 1987-04-25 Leeds (UK), Queenshall 1987-04-26 Liverpool (UK), Empire Theatre 1987-04-27 Manchester (UK), Apollo 1987-04-28 Edinburgh (UK), Playhouse 1987-04-29 Edinburgh (UK), Playhouse 1987-05-01 Lyon (France), Palais des Sports 1987-05-02 Fréjus (France), Les Arenes 1987-05-03 Toulouse (France), Palais des Sports 1987-05-05 Zürich (Switzerland), Hallenstadion 1987-05-07 Rotterdam (The Netherlands), Ahoy 1987-05-08 Rotterdam (The Netherlands), Ahoy 1987-05-09 Frankfurt (Germany), Festhalle 1987-05-10 Munich (Germany), Olympiahalle 1987-05-12 Vienna (Austria), Stadthalle 1987-05-13 Montreux (Switzerland), Casino de Montreux *Montreux Rock Festival* 1987-05-15 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena 1987-05-16 Brighton (UK), Conference Centre 1987-05-17 London (UK), Empire Ball Room 1987-05-18 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1987-05-19 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1987-05-20 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1987-05-23 Madrid (Spain), Palacio Muncipal 1987-05-24 Valencia (Spain), Estadio Muncipal Fuente de San Luis 1987-05-25 Barcelona (Spain), Palacio de los Deportes 1987-05-28 Palermo (Italy), Stadio la Favorita 1987-05-30 Bari (Italy), Stadio Comunale 1987-05-31 Cava dei Tirreni (Italy), Stadio Comunale 1987-06-01 Rome (Italy), Stadio Flaminio 1987-06-04 Modena (Italy), Stadio Comunale 1987-06-05 Milan (Italy), Stadio S. Siro 1987-06-07 Florence (Italy), Stadio Comunale 1987-06-18 Worcester MA (USA), Worcester Centrum 1987-06-20 Hartford CT (USA), Civic Center 1987-06-22 Philadelphia PA (USA), Spectrum 1987-06-23 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden 1987-06-24 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden 1987-06-25 Saratoga Springs NY (USA), Performing Arts Center 1987-06-26 Rochester NY (USA), Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center 1987-06-29 Cuyahoga Falls OH (USA), Blossom Music Center 1987-06-30 Cincinnati OH (USA), Riverbend Music Center 1987-07-01 Milwaukee WI (USA), Marcus Amphitheater 1987-07-02 Grand Rapids MI (USA), Welsh Auditorium 1987-07-03 Cedar Rapids IA (USA), Five Seasons Center 1987-07-06 Detroit MI (USA), Joe Louis Arena 1987-07-08 Chicago IL (USA), Poplar Creek Music Theatre 1987-07-10 Louisville KY (USA), Louisville Gardens 1987-07-11 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Civic Arena 1987-07-12 Charlotte NC (USA), Coliseum 1987-07-13 Columbia MD (USA), Merriweather Post Pavillion 1987-07-14 Hampton VA (USA), venue? 1987-07-15 Charlotte NC (USA), Coliseum 1987-07-17 Atlanta GA (USA), Six Flags Over Georgia 1987-07-18 Nashville TN (USA), Starwood Amphitheatre 1987-07-20 Bonner Springs (Kansas City) MO (USA), Sandstone Amphitheater 1987-07-22 Phoenix AZ (USA), Compton Terrace 1987-07-24 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Forum 1987-07-24 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Lhasa Club 1987-07-25 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Forum 1987-07-27 Irvine CA (USA), Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre 1987-07-28 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego Sports Arena 1987-07-30 Sacramento CA (USA), Cal Expo 1987-07-31 Mountain View CA (USA), Shoreline Amphitheatre 1987-08-07 San Juan (Puerto Rico), El Coliseo Roberto Clemente 1987-08-08 San Juan (Puerto Rico), El Coliseo Roberto Clemente 1987-08-10 Arlington TX (USA), Six Flags Music Mill Amhitheatre 1987-08-12 Denver CO (USA), Mile High Stadium 1987-08-14 Portland OR (USA), Portland Civic Stadium 1987-08-15 Vancouver BC (Canada), British Columbia Place Stadium 1987-08-17 Alberta AB (Canada) Commonwealth Stadium 1987-08-19 Winnipeg MB (Canada), Winnipeg Stadium 1987-08-24 Toronto ON (Canada), Molson CNE Stadium 1987-08-25 Toronto ON (Canada), Molson CNE Stadium 1987-08-28 Ottawa ON (Canada), Lansdowne Park 1987-08-30 Montreal QC (Canada), Olympic Stadium 1987-08-31 New York NY (USA), Beacon Theater 1988 1988-01-08 Rio de Janeiro (Brazil), Praca da Apoteose 1988-01-15 São Paulo (Brazil), Estadio do Morumbi 1988-10-18 Chicago IL (USA), Metro Theater 1988-10-19 San Francisco CA (USA), The Fillmore 1988-10-20 Los Angeles CA (USA), Capitol Records Parking Lot 1988-10-21 Los Angeles CA (USA), Coconut Grove Ballroom 1988-10-24 Minneapolis MN (USA), First Avenue 1988-10-26 Dallas TX (USA), Arcadia Theatre 1988-10-28 Atlanta GA (USA), Center Stage Theatre 1988-10-29 Chicago IL (USA), Cabaret Metro Theater 1988-10-31 Toronto ON (Canada), Diamond Club 1988-11-02 Boston MA (USA), Citi 1988-11-04 New York NY (USA), Roseland Ballroom 1988-11-11 Manchester (UK), Manchester International II 1988-11-13 Jersey (UK), Fort Regent 1988-11-16 Barcelona (Spain), Studio 54 1988-11-17 Madrid (Spain), Sports Palace 1988-11-19 Paris (France), La Locomotive as THE KRUSH BROTHERS 1988-11-20 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National 1988-11-21 Paris (France), Bercy 1988-11-22 Rotterdam (The Netherlands), Ahoy 1988-11-25 Stockholm (Sweden), Ishalle 1988-11-26 Oslo (Norway), Rockefeller 1988-11-28 Copenhagen (Denmark), Valbyhallen 1988-11-29 Hamburg (Germany), CCH 1988-11-30 Dusseldorf (Germany), Philipshalle 1988-12-01 Offenbach (Germany), Stadthalle 1988-12-03 Prague (Czech Republic), Sports Hall 1988-12-05 Vienna (Austria), Kurhalle Oberlaa 1988-12-06 Budapest (Hungary), Sportscarnok 1988-12-08 Treviso (Italy), Palaverde 1988-12-10 Milan (Italy), Palatrussardi 1988-12-11 Milan (Italy), Palatrussardi 1988-12-12 Milan (Italy), Palatrussardi 1988-12-14 Rome (Italy), EUR 1988-12-15 Rome (Italy), EUR 1988-12-17 Caserta (Italy), Palamaggio 1988-12-22 London (UK), Town & Country Club as THE KRUSH BROTHERS 1988-12-23 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1988-12-24 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena 1989 1989-01-11 Atlanta GA (USA), Fox Theatre 1989-01-13 Tampa FL (USA), Tampa Sun Dome 1989-01-14 Miami FL (USA) Miami Arena 1989-01-16 Washington DC (USA), Warner Theater 1989-01-18 Uniondale (Long Island) NY (USA), Nassau Coliseum 1989-01-19 Philadelphia PA (USA), Spectrum 1989-01-20 Worcester MA (USA), Centrum 1989-01-24 Richfield OH (USA), Richfield Coliseum 1989-01-26 Auburn Hills MI (USA), The Palace 1989-01-27 Chicago IL (USA), The Pavillion 1989-01-28 Milwaukee WI (USA), Mecca Arena 1989-01-30 St. Louis MO (USA), Kiel Opera House 1989-02-01 Tempe AZ (USA), ASU Activity Center 1989-02-02 Los Angeles CA (USA), Universal Amphitheater 1989-02-03 Los Angeles CA (USA), Universal Amphitheater 1989-02-05 Portland OR (USA), Civic Auditorium 1989-02-06 Vancouver BC (Canada), PNE Stadium 1989-02-07 Seattle WA (USA), Seattle Center Arena 1989-02-11 Seoul (South Korea), Cham-sil Olympic Gymnasium 1989-02-15 Kobe (Japan), Kinen World Hall 1989-02-16 Kobe (Japan), Kinen World Hall 1989-02-17 Kobe (Japan), Kinen World Hall 1989-02-20 Nagoya (Japan), Rainbow Hall 1989-02-22 Tokyo (Japan), Tokyo Dome (The Egg) 1989-02-24 Hong Kong (Hong Kong), Queen Elizabeth Stadium 1989-02-25 Hong Kong (Hong Kong), Queen Elizabeth Stadium 1989-02-27 Manila (Philippines), Araneta Coliseum 1989-02-28 Manila (Philippines), Araneta Coliseum 1989-03-04 Taipei (Taiwan), The Gardens 1989-03-05 Taipei (Taiwan), The Gardens 1989-03-10 New York NY (USA), Radio City Music Hall 1989-03-11 Passaic NJ (USA), The Capitol Theatre 1989-03-12 Upper Darby PA (USA), Tower Theater 1989-03-13 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Syria Mosque 1989-03-16 Merrvillville IN (USA), Holiday Star Plaza 1989-03-17 Minneapolis MN (USA), Orpheum Theater 1989-03-19 Kansas City KS (USA), Memorial Hall 1989-03-20 Omaha NE (USA), Civic Auditorium 1989-03-23 Berkeley CA (USA), Berkeley Community Theatre 1989-03-24 Irvine CA (USA), Irvine Meadows Amphitheater 1989-03-25 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego State University Open Air Amphitheater 1989-03-27 Tucson AZ (USA), Centennial Hall 1989-03-30 San Antonio, TX (USA), Laurie Auditorium 1989-03-31 Fort Worth TX (USA), Will Rogers Auditorium 1989-04-02 Houston TX (USA), Music Hall 1989-04-03 New Orleans LA (USA), Saenger Theatre April 15, 1989 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG April 16, 1989 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT April 18, 1989 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT April 19, 1989 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG April 20, 1989 Royal Centre, Nottingham, ENG April 22, 1989 London Arena, London, ENG April 23, 1989 International Centre, Bournemouth, ENG April 25, 1989 Apollo, Manchester, ENG April 26, 1989 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG 1989-06-30 Leysin, SUI (Leysin Festival) 1989-07-28 Bull Ring, Cadiz, SPA (Puerto Real Festival) 1989-07-29 La Malagueta, Malaga, SPA 1989-08-06 De Panne, BEL (Belga Beach Festival) 1989-08-13 Aarhus, DEN (Skanderborg Festival) 1990 1991 April 28, 1991 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Jerusalem For Reconcilation) 1992 December 12-13, 1992 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA 1993 1993-02-10 Toronto ON (Canada), Danforth Music Hall 1993-02-12 New York NY (USA), The Academy *EARLY SHOW* 1993-02-12 New York NY (USA), The Academy *LATE SHOW* 1993-02-13 New York NY (USA), The Academy *EARLY SHOW* 1993-02-13 New York NY (USA), The Academy *LATE SHOW* 1993-02-20 Rome (Italy), Palladium 1993-02-21 Milan (Italy), Rolling Stone 1993-03-04 Amsterdam (The Netherlands), Paradiso 1993-03-06 Munich (Germany), Flughafen Riem - Terminal 1 1993-03-07 Hamburg (Germany), Große Freiheit 36 1993-03-11 Madrid (Spain), Die Mauer 1993-03-12 Barcelona (Spain), Zelest II 1993-03-14 Paris (France), La Cigale 1993-03-19 Birmingham (UK), Symphony Hall 1993-03-20 London (UK), Dominion Theatre *EARLY SHOW* 1993-03-20 London (UK), Dominion Theatre *LATE SHOW* 1993-03-22 Dublin (Ireland), National Stadium 1993-03-24 Glasgow (UK), Barrowlands 1993-04-07 Dubai (United Arab Emirates), Metropolitan Hotel 1993-04-08 Abu Dabi (United Arab Emirates), Hiltonia Beach Arena 1993-04-10 Johannesburg (South Africa), National Sports And Recreation Centre 1993-04-12 Johannesburg (South Africa), National Sports And Recreation Centre 1993-04-16 Cape Town (South Africa), Good Hope Centre 1993-04-17 Cape Town (South Africa), Good Hope Centre 1993-04-19 Port Eliszabeth (South Africa), St. Georges Cricket Ground 1993-04-20 Bloomfontein (South Africa), Caille Humain Centre 1993-04-21 Durban (South Africa), Durban Expo Centre 1993-04-22 Durban (South Africa), Durban Expo Centre 1993-04-24 Pretoria (South Africa), National Monumental Arena 1993-04-29 Rosario (Argentina), Estadio Cerrado 1993-04-30 Buenos Aires (Argentina), Velez Stadium 1993-05-03 Cordoba (Argentina), Chateau Carreras 1993-05-05 Tucuman (Argentina), Atletico Tucuman 1993-05-06 Montevideo (Uruguay), General Antigas Train Station 1993-05-07 Ascunian (Paraguay), Defensores del Chaco Stadium 1993-05-08 Caracas (Venezuela), *venue?* 1993-05-09 Santiago de Chile (Chile), Velodromo 1993-05-15 Hollywood CA (USA), Tower Records 1993-06-12 Madrid (Spain), Aqualung Universal 1993-06-16 Cologne (Germany), Live Music Hall *Rocklife* 1993-07-06 Mexico City (Mexico), Sports Palace 1993-07-07 Mexico City (Mexico), Sports Palace 1993-07-09 Monterrey (Mexico), Plaza Monumental 1993-07-10 Monterrey (Mexico), Jardin del Parque Fundidora 1993-07-11 Guadalajara (Mexico), Muncipal Amphitheatre 1993-07-14 Tampa FL (USA), Sundome 1993-07-15 Sunrise (Fort Lauderdale) FL (USA), Sunrise Musical Theatre 1993-07-16 Sunrise (Fort Lauderdale) FL (USA), Sunrise Musical Theatre 1993-07-17 Bayamon (Puerto Rico), Estadio Juan Ramon Lubriel 1993-07-20 Atlanta GA (USA), Lakewood Amphitheatre 1993-07-21 Charlotte NC (USA), Blockbuster Pavillion 1993-07-23 Philadelphia PA (USA), Mann Music Center 1993-07-24 Long Island NY (USA), Jones Beach Amphitheater 1993-07-26 Mansfield MA (USA), Great Woods Performing Arts Center 1993-07-27 Columbia MD (USA), Merriweather Post Pavillion 1993-07-28 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden *Z-100 Birthday Party* 1993-07-29 Maple ON (Canada), Kingswood (Canada's Wonderland) 1993-07-30 Montreal QC (Canada), Le Forum 1993-07-31 Holmdel NJ (USA), Garden State Arts Centre 1993-08-02 Cincinnati OH (USA), Riverbend Music Centre 1993-08-03 Cuyahoga Falls (Cleveland) OH (USA), Blossom Music Center 1993-08-04 Clarkston (Detroit) MI (USA), Pine Knob Music Theatre 1993-08-06 Tinley Park (Chicago) IL (USA), World Music Theater 1993-08-07 Marlyland Heights (St. Louis) MO (USA), Riverport Performing Arts 1993-08-08 Kansas City MO (USA), Sandstone Amphitheatre 1993-08-10 Dallas TX (USA), Starplex Amphitheatre 1993-08-11 Houston TX (USA), The Woodlands Pavillion 1993-08-13 Phoenix AZ (USA), Desert Sky Pavilion 1993-08-14 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego State University Open Air Amphitheater 1993-08-15 Concord CA (USA), Concord Pavillion 1993-08-17 Sacramento CA (USA), California Expo Grandstand 1993-08-18 Irvine CA (USA), Irvine Meadows Amphitheater 1993-08-20 Denver CO (USA), Fiddler's Green Amphitheater 1993-08-21 Salt Lake City UT (USA), Park West 1993-08-23 Los Angeles CA (USA), Great Western Forum 1993-08-24 Las Vegas NV (USA), Bally's Hotel & Casino 1993-08-28 Wegberg-Wildenrath (Germany), Flugplatz Wildenrath *Rock over Germany* 1993-08-29 Zürich (Switzerland), Hardtürm Stadion *Festival???* 1993-08-31 Cesme / Izmir (Turkey), Cesme Amphitheatre 1993-09-03 Lüneburg (Germany), *Rock over Germany* 1993-09-04 Rotterdam (Netherlands), Ahoy 1993-10-12 Merrillville IN (USA), Holiday Star Plaza Theatre 1993-10-13 Merrillville IN (USA), Holiday Star Plaza Theatre 1993-10-15 Dayton OH (USA), Ervin J. Nutter Center 1993-10-16 Pittsburgh PA (USA), AJ Palumbo Center 1993-10-17 Bethlehem PA (USA), Lehigh University Forum 1993-11-17 New York NY (USA), Sony Music Studios *MTV Unplugged* 1993-11-19 Jacksonville FL (USA), Metropolitan Park 1993-11-20 Miami FL (USA), James L. Knight Center 1993-11-22 Huntsville AL (USA), Van Baun Civic Center 1993-11-23 Atlanta GA (USA), Fox Theatre 1993-11-24 Orlando FL (USA), Orlando Arena 1993-11-26 New Orleans LA (USA), Kiefer UNO Lakefront Arena 1993-11-27 Pensacola FL (USA), Civic Center Arena 1993-11-29 Austin TX (USA), Frank Erwin Center 1993-12-01 Las Cruces NM (USA), Pan American Center 1993-12-03 San Francisco CA (USA), The Fashion Center 1993-12-04 San Jose CA (USA), Event Center Arena, San Jose State University 1993-12-06 Portland OR (USA), Portland Coliseum 1993-12-07 Seattle WA (USA), Seattle Coliseum 1993-12-08 Vancouver BC (Canada), PHE Pacific Coliseum 1993-12-15 Tokyo (Japan), Yoyogi Olympic Arena 1993-12-16 Tokyo (Japan), Yoyogi Olympic Arena 1993-12-18 Nagoya (Japan), International Conference Hall 1993-12-19 Osaka (Japan), Castle Sports Arena 1993-12-31 Los Angeles CA (USA), Great Western Forum 1994 1994-01-02 Minneapolis MN (USA), Target Center 1994-01-04 Auburn Hills MI (USA), The Palace 1994-01-06 Hatford CT (USA), Hatford Civic Center 1994-01-09 Fairfax VA (USA), The Patriot Center (George Mason University) 1994-01-10 West Point NY (USA), Eisenhower Hall 1994-01-11 New York NY (USA), Radio City Music Hall 1994-01-12 New York NY (USA), Radio City Music Hall 1994-01-13 New York NY (USA), Radio City Music Hall 1994-01-15 West Lafayette IN (USA), Elliott Hall 1994-01-16 Evanston IL (USA), McGaw Hall (Northwestern University) 1994-01-22 Manchester (UK), G-Mex Centre 1994-01-24 Sheffield (UK), Sheffield Arena 1994-01-25 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena 1994-01-27 Cardiff (UK), Cardiff International Centre 1994-01-28 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1994-01-31 Bournemouth (UK), Bournemouth International Centre 1994-02-04 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National 1994-02-05 Paris (France), Le Zénith 1994-02-06 Grevenmacher (Luxemburg), Sports Centre 1994-02-08 Tel Aviv (Israel), Cineramma 1994-02-09 Tel Aviv (Israel), Cineramma 1994-02-11 Istanbul (Turkey), World Trade Centre *Pepsi Dance Night* 1994-04-02 Hong Kong (Hong Kong), Hong Kong Coliseum 1994-04-04 Singapore (Singapore), Singapore Indoor Stadium 1994-04-06 Bangkok (Thailand), Bangkok International Convention Center 1994-04-08 Kuala Lumpur (Malaysia), Putra World Trade Center 1994-04-10 Jakarta (Indonesia), Jakarta Hilton Convention Center 1994-04-12 Honolulu, HI (USA), Blaisdell Arena 1995 1995-03-10 Las Vegas NV (USA), Hard Rock Hotel 1995-03-18 Brussels (Belgium), La Gaieté Free Records Shop 1995-04-09 New York (USA), The Fashion Cafe 1995-04-13 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues 1995-05-24 Clarkston (Detroit) MI (USA), Pine Knob *WHYT Planet Fest* 1995-05-27 Tinley Park (Chicago) IL (USA), World Music Theatre *Q101 Jamboree* 1995-05-28 Fort Worth TX (USA), Sundance Square (early) 1995-05-28 Houston TX (USA), The Woodlands Pavillion *KRBE Audio BBQ* (late) 1995-05-29 Milwaukee WI (USA), Marcus Amphtheater *WLUM New Rock 102 Fest* 1995-06-02 Philadelhia PA (USA), Mann Music Center 1995-06-03 Mansfield MA (USA), Great Woods Performing Arts Center 1995-06-04 Cincinnati OH (USA), P&G Pavilion 1995-06-07 Dallas TX (USA), Starplex Amphitheatre 1995-06-09 Mountain View CA (USA), Shoreline Amphitheater 1995-06-10 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego State University 1995-06-24 Irvince CA (USA), Irvine Meadows Amphitheater 1997 1997-10-12 Hollywood CA (USA), Tower Records Parking Lot 1997-11-06 New York NY (USA), Whitney Museum *Andy Warhol Charity Benefit* 1997-11-12 Uncasville CT (USA), Mohegan Sun Casino 1997-11-13 Boston MA (USA), The Orpheum 1997-11-18 Philadelphia PA (USA), The Electric Factory 1997-11-19 New York NY (USA), Roseland Ballroom 1997-11-22 Cleveland OH (USA), Lakewood Civic Auditorium 1997-11-24 Detriot MI (USA), State Theatre 1997-11-26 Fort Lauderdale FL (USA), Sunrise Music Theatre 1997-11-27 Orlando FL (USA), Pleasure Island (Disney World) 1997-11-28 Tampa FL (USA), Tampa Performing Arts Center 1997-11-29 San Juan (Puerto Rico), Anfiteatro Luis Munoz Mann 1997-12-01 New Orleans LA (USA), State Palace Theatre 1997-12-02 Houston TX (USA), Bayou City Theatre 1997-12-05 San Jose CA (USA), Event Center Arena San Jose University 1997-12-06 Sacramento CA (USA), Memorial Auditorium 1997-12-08 San Diego CA (USA), Spreckels Theatre 1997-12-09 Los Angeles CA (USA), Universal Amphitheatre 1997-12-10 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint (Hard Rock Hotel) 1997-12-11 Chicago IL (USA), United Center Arena *Q101 Twisted Christmas 1997-12-13 Chicago IL (USA), Comiskey Park *VH1 Ultimate Holiday Office Party 1997-12-15 Toronto ON (Canada), Warehouse 1997-12-16 Montreal QC (Canada), Metropolis 1998 1998-06-27 Northampton (UK), Althorp Park *The Princess Diana Tribute Concert* 1998-12-07 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena 1998-12-08 Cardiff (UK), Cardiff International Arena 1998-12-10 Bournemouth (UK), Bournemouth Internation Center 1998-12-11 Plymouth (UK), Plymouth Pavillion 1998-12-13 Belfast (UK), Waterfront Hall 1998-12-14 Glasgow (UK), Clyde Auditorium 1998-12-15 Newcastle (UK), Telewest Arena 1998-12-16 Sheffield (UK), Sheffield Arena 1998-12-18 Manchester (UK), Apollo 1998-12-19 Manchester (UK), Apollo 1998-12-21 London (UK), Wembley Arena 1998-12-31 Edinburgh (UK), Edinburgh Castle 1999 1999-08-05 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 1999-08-06 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 1999-08-07 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 1999-08-08 Atlantic City NJ (USA), Casino 1999-08-10 Clarkston (Detroit) MI (USA), Pine Knob Music Theater 1999-08-12 Holmdel NJ (USA), PNC Bank Arts Center 1999-08-13 Mashantucket CT (USA), Foxwoods Casino 1999-08-14 Boston MA (USA), Bank Boston Pavillion 1999-08-15 Long Island NY (USA), Jones Beach Amphitheatre 1999-08-17 Bristow VA (USA), Nissan Pavilion at Stonderige 1999-08-19 Tunica MS (USA), Horseshoe Casino 1999-08-20 Biloxi MS (USA), Grand Casino 1999-08-21 Biloxi MS (USA), Grand Casino 1999-08-22 Dallas TX (USA), Starplex Amphitheatre 1999-08-24 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park 1999-08-26 Charlotte NC (USA), Blockbuster Pavillion 1999-08-27 Myrtle Beach SC (USA), House Of Blues 1999-08-28 Orlando FL (USA), House Of Blues 1999-08-29 Sunrise FL (USA), Sunrise Musical Theatre 1999-08-31 Denver CO (USA), Fillmore Auditorium 1999-09-02 Concord CA (USA), Concord Pavillion 1999-09-03 Hollywood CA (USA), Universal Amphitheater 1999-09-04 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint (Hard Rock Hotel) 1999-09-05 Portland OR (USA), Waterfront Park 1999-10-08 Trenton NJ (USA), Sovereign Bank Arena 1999-10-09 Boston MA (USA), Boston City Hall Plaza 1999-10-12 New York NY (USA), Sony Music Studios 1999-12-05 Dublin (Ireland), Olympic Theatre 1999-12-06 Dublin (Ireland), Oympic Theatre 1999-12-08 London (UK), Earls Court 1999-12-10 New York NY (USA), Town Hall *WPLJ Concert* 1999-12-17 San Diego CA (USA), Cox Arena *JINGLE BALL* 1999-12-18 Phoenix AZ (USA), Celebrity Theatre 1999-12-31 Atlanta GA (USA), private home 2000 2000-02-21 Vina del Mar (Chile), Festival de Vina del Mar 2000-03-31 Milan (Italy), Rolling Stone *MTV Sonic* 2000-06-13 Beverly Hills CA (USA), The Wherehouse (Beverly Connection) 2000-06-15 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Playboy Mansion 2000-06-17 New York NY (USA), Virgin Records @ Union Square 2000-06-25 Berkshire (UK), Bray Studios *STORYTELLERS* 2000-07-21 Orlando FL (USA), House Of Blues 2000-07-22 Orlando FL (USA), House Of Blues 2000-07-23 West Palm Beach FL (USA), Mars Music Amphitheater 2000-07-25 Antioch TN (USA), AmSouth Amphitheater 2000-07-27 Dallas TX (USA), Starplex Amphitheater 2000-07-29 Charlotte NC (USA), Palladium at Carowinds 2000-07-30 Doswell (Richmond) VA (USA), King's Dominion 2000-08-01 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park 2000-08-02 Walnut Creek (Raleigh) NC (USA), Alltel Pavilion 2000-08-04 Baltimore MD (USA), Pier Six Pavilion 2000-08-05 Boston MA (USA), Fleet Pavilion 2000-08-06 Wallingford CT (USA), Oakdale Theatre 2000-08-08 Holmdel NJ (USA), PNC Bank Art Center 2000-08-09 Wantagh (Long Island) NY (USA), Jones Beach Amphitheater 2000-08-11 Bethlehem PA (USA), Riverplace Stage 2000-08-12 Toronto ON (Canada), Moslon Amphitheater 2000-08-13 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Iron City Light Amphitheatre 2000-08-15 Cuyhoga Falls (Cleveland) OH (USA), Blossom Music Center 2000-08-17 Clarkston (Detroit) MI (USA), Pine Knob Music Theater 2000-08-18 Tinley Park (Chicago) IL (USA), New World Music Theatre 2000-08-19 Kings Mills (Cincinnatti) OH (USA), Kings Island 2000-08-20 Columbus OH (USA), Polaris Amphitheater 2000-08-21 Maryland Heights (St. Louis) MO (USA), Riverport Amphitheatre 2000-08-24 Chula Vista CA (USA), Coors Amphitheatre 2000-08-25 Las Vegas NV (USA), House Of Blues 2000-08-26 Las Vegas NV (USA), House Of Blues 2000-08-28 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues 2000-08-29 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues 2000-08-30 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues 2000-08-31 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues 2000-09-01 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues 2000-09-02 Los Angeles CA (USA), House Of Blues 2000-09-03 Santa Clara CA (USA), Great America 2000-12-09 Aberdeen (UK), Exhibition & Conference Centre 2000-12-10 Glasgow (UK), Clyde Auditorium 2000-12-11 Manchester (UK), Apollo 2000-12-12 Manchester (UK), Apollo 2000-12-14 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena 2000-12-16 Bournemouth (UK), Bournemouth International Centre 2000-12-17 London (UK), Wembley Arena 2000-12-18 Cardiff (UK), Cardiff International Arena 2000-12-19 Nottingham (UK), Nottingham Arena 2000-12-31 Orlando FL (USA), Pleasure Island *EARLY SHOW* 2000-12-31 Orlando FL (USA), Pleasure Island *LATE SHOW* 2001 2001-01-02 Clearwater FL (USA), Ruth Eckerd Hall 2001-01-03 Clearwater FL (USA), Ruth Eckerd Hall 2001-01-04 Miami FL (USA), The Level 2001-01-28 Zagreb (Croatia), Dom Sportova 2001-01-30 Kiew (Ukraine), National Palace 2001-02-01 Moscow (Russia), Olympiyskiy 2001-02-02 St. Petersburg (Russia), Ice Palace Arena 2001-02-04 Tallinn (Estonia), Linnahall 2001-02-27 Houston TX (USA), Astrodome 2001-03-01 New York NY (USA), Beacon Theater 2001-03-02 New York NY (USA), Beacon Theater 2001-03-03 Mashantucket CT (USA), Foxwoods 2001-03-05 New Orleans LA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-06 New Orleans LA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-08 Tunica MS (USA), Horseshoe Casino 2001-03-09 Orlando FL (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-10 Orlando FL (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-11 Myrtle Beach SC (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-13 Atlanta GA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-14 Atlanta GA (USA), House Of Blues *EarthLink* 2001-03-14 Atlanta GA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-15 Atlanta GA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-16 Atlanta GA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-17 Atlanta GA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-20 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-21 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-22 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-23 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-24 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-27 Anaheim CA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-28 Anaheim CA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-29 Anaheim CA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-30 Las Vegas NV (USA), House Of Blues 2001-03-31 Las Vegas NV (USA), House Of Blues 2001-04-02 Anaheim CA (USA), House Of Blues 2001-04-07 La Romana (Dominican Republic), Altos de Chavon 2001-06-17 Tokyo (Japan), Tokyo International Forum 2001-06-19 Tokyo (Japan), Shibuya-ax 2001-06-22 Kobe (Osaka) (Japan), Kosukai Kaikan 2003 2003-07-07 Osaka (Japan), Jo Hall 2003-07-08 Fukuoka (Japan), Zepp 2003-07-10 Nagoya (Japan), Century Hall 2003-07-11 Tokyo (Japan), Budokan 2003-07-12 Tokyo (Japan), Budokan 2003-07-15 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Roxy 2003-07-16 Costa Mesa CA (USA), Pacific Amphitheatre 2003-07-17 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint (Hard Rock Hotel) 2003-07-19 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint (Hard Rock Hotel) 2003-08-27 New York NY (USA), "The Ritz" @ The Webster Hall 2003-09-19 Santa Barbara CA (USA), Santa Barbara Bowl 2003-09-20 San Bernardino CA (USA), Hyundai Pavilion 2003-09-21 San Francisco CA (USA), Golden Gate Park *Now And Zen Fest* 2003-10-03 Boston MA (USA), Fleet Center *Mixfest* 2003-10-11 New Orleans LA (USA), House Of Blues 2003-10-14 London (UK), Forum Kentish Town 2003-11-08 Atlantic City NJ (USA), The Borgata 2003-11-09 Washington DC (USA), Warner Theatre 2003-11-10 Philadelphia PA (USA), Tower Theatre 2003-11-13 Cleveland OH (USA), Agora 2003-11-14 Toronto ON (Canada), Kool House 2003-11-15 Detroit MI (USA), Royal Oak 2003-11-17 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 2003-11-18 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 2003-11-19 Chicago IL (USA), House Of Blues 2003-11-21 Atlanta GA (USA), Tabernacle 2003-11-22 New Orleans LA (USA), Twiropa of Blues 2003-11-23 Houston TX (USA), Cullen Auditorium 2003-11-24 Dallas TX (USA), Majestic Theatre 2003-11-26 Albuquerque NM (USA), Kiva Auditorium 2003-11-28 Phoenix AZ (USA), Celebrity Theatre 2003-11-29 Tucson AZ (USA), Rialto Theatre 2003-11-30 San Diego CA (USA), 4th & B Theatre 2003-12-06 Auckland (New Zealand), Western Springs 2003-12-08 Brisbane (Australia), Brisbane Entertainment Centre 2003-12-09 Melbourne (Australia), Metro Nightclub 2003-12-10 Melbourne (Australia), Telstra Dome 2003-12-12 Sydney (Australia), Enmore Theatre 2003-12-13 Sydney (Australia), Aussie Stadium 2003-12-14 Sydney (Australia), Aussie Stadium 2003-12-16 Singapore (Singapore), Indoor Stadium 2004 2004-01-30 San Antonio TX (USA), Laurie Auditorium 2004-02-01 Houston TX (USA), Reliant Center *Superbowl XXXVIII Tailgate Party* 2004-04-07 Belfast (UK), Odyssey Arena 2004-04-08 Dublin (Ireland), Point Theatre 2004-04-11 Nottingham (UK), Nottingham Arena 2004-04-13 London (UK), Wembley Arena 2004-04-14 London (UK), Wembley Arena 2004-04-15 Glasgow (UK), S.E.C.C. 2004-04-17 Manchester (UK), M.E.N. Arena 2004-04-18 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena 2004-04-19 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena 2004-04-21 Manchester (UK), M.E.N. Arena 2004-04-22 Newcastle (UK), Telewest Arena 2004-04-24 London (UK), Wembley Arena 2004-04-25 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. Arena 2004-04-27 Sheffield (UK), Hallam FM Arena 2004-04-28 Cardiff (UK), Cardiff International Arena 2004-04-30 London (UK), Wembley Arena 2004-05-01 London (UK), Wembley Arena 2004-10-03 Berlin (Germany), Columbiahalle 2004-12-02 Atlanta GA (USA), Gwinnett Arena *Jingle Jam* 2004-12-03 San Diego CA (USA), Cox Arena *Jingle Ball* 2004-12-05 Culver City CA (USA), Sony Studios *VH1 Bailey's The Set* 2004-12-06 Anaheim CA (USA), The Theatre at the Pond *Not So Silent Night* 2005 2005-01-13 London (UK), Hammersmith Palais 2005-02-08 Hato Rey (Puerto Rico), Coliseo de Puerto Rico José Miguel Agrelot 2005-02-11 Fort Lauderdale FL (USA), Office Depot Center 2005-02-12 Tampa FL (USA), Blue Line Theatre at the St. Pete Times Forum 2005-02-13 Jacksonville FL (USA), Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena 2005-02-14 Las Vegas NV (USA), Bellagio Hotel And Casino 2005-02-16 Hidalgo TX (USA), Dodge Arena 2005-02-17 Austin TX (USA), Austin Performing Arts Center 2005-02-19 Dallas TX (USA), Nokia @ Grand Prairie 2005-02-20 Houston TX (USA), Toyota Center 2005-02-22 Mexico City (Mexico), Auditorio Nacional 2005-02-23 Monterrey (Mexico), Arena Monterrey 2005-02-25 San Diego CA (USA), San Diego Sports Arena 2005-02-26 Los Angeles CA (USA), Staples Center 2005-03-01 Sacramento CA (USA), Memorial Auditorium 2005-03-02 San Jose CA (USA), HP Pavillion 2005-03-04 Vancouver BC (Canada), General Motors Place 2005-03-05 Spokane WA (USA), Spokane Opera House 2005-03-07 Calgary AB (Canada), Pengrowth Saddledome 2005-03-08 Kelowna BC (Canada), Prospera Place 2005-03-09 Everett WA (USA), Everett Event Center 2005-03-10 Portland OR (USA), Rose Garden 2005-03-12 Salt Lake City UT (USA), Delta Center 2005-03-13 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint (Hard Rock Hotel) 2005-03-14 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint (Hard Rock Hotel) 2005-03-16 Denver CO (USA), Magness Arena 2005-03-18 Chicago IL (USA), Allstate Arena 2005-03-19 Milwaukee WI (USA), Riverside Theatre 2005-03-20 Louisville KY (USA), Louisville Palace Theater 2005-03-22 St. Paul MN (USA), Xcel Energy Center 2005-03-23 Moline IL (USA), Mark Of The Quad Cities 2005-03-24 Auburn Hills MI (USA), Palace Of Auburn Hills 2005-03-26 Cincinnati OH (USA), Cincinnati Music Hall 2005-03-28 Columbus OH (USA), Veterans Memorial Auditorium 2005-03-29 Cleveland OH (USA, CSU Convocation Center 2005-03-30 Verona NY (USA), Turning Stone Event Center 2005-04-01 Boston MA (USA), Agganis Arena 2005-04-02 Philadelphia PA (USA), The Wachovia Spectrum 2005-04-03 Uncasville CT (USA), Mohegan Sun Casino 2005-04-05 Toronto ON (Canada), Air Canada Centre 2005-04-06 Montreal QC (Canada), Bell Centre 2005-04-08 Fairfax VA (USA), The Patriot Center 2005-04-09 Wilkes-Barre PA (USA), Wachovia Arena 2005-04-10 Atlantic City NJ (USA), Borgota Casino 2005-04-13 New York NY (USA), Madison Square Garden 2005-05-20 Barcelona (Spain), Razzmatazz 2005-05-21 San Javier (Spain), Auditorio Parque Almansa 2005-05-22 Madrid (Spain), La Riviera 2005-05-24 Lisbon (Portugal), Coliseu dos Recreios 2005-05-28 Birmingham (UK), St. Andrews Football Ground 2005-05-30 Amsterdam (The Netherlands), Heineken Music Hall 2005-05-31 Amsterdam (The Netherlands), Heineken Music Hall 2005-06-01 Paris (France), Le Zenith 2005-06-02 Zurich (Switzerland), Maag Music Hall 2005-06-04 Verona (Italy), L'Arena 2005-06-05 Milan (Italy), Filaforum 2005-06-07 Vienna (Austria), Stadthalle 2005-06-08 Budapest (Hungary), Papp Laszlo Budapest Sportarena 2005-06-10 Prague (Czech Republic), T-Mobile Arena 2005-06-11 Berlin (Germany), Museumsinsel 2005-06-13 Hamburg (Germany), Stadtpark 2005-06-15 Munich (Germany), Olympiahalle 2005-06-16 Bonn (Germany), Museumsplat 2005-06-17 Weilburg (Germany), Hessentag 2005-06-19 Rome (Italy), Piazza San Giovanni *Cornetto Festival* 2005-06-20 Genova (Italy), Piazza del Mare 2005-06-21 Trieste (Italy), Piazza Unita d'Italia 2005-06-23 Athens (Greece), Terra Vibe 2005-06-25 Werchter (Belgium), Werchter Park *TW Classics Festival* 2005-06-27 Oslo (Norway), Rockefeller 2005-06-28 Stockholm (Sweden), Cirkus 2005-06-30 Reykjavik (Iceland), Egilsholl Arena 2005-07-02 Rome (Italy), Circo Massimo *LIVE 8* 2005-07-02 Roskilde (Denmark), Roskilde Festival 2005-07-13 New Orleans LA (USA), UNO Lakefront Arena 2005-07-15 Nashville TN (USA), Starwood Amphitheater 2005-07-16 Memphis TN (USA), Orpheum Theatre 2005-07-18 Orlando FL (USA), Orange County Convention Center 2005-07-19 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park 2005-07-20 Charlotte NC (USA), Verizon Wireless Amphitheater 2005-07-22 St. Louis MO (USA), Fox Theatre 2005-07-23 Kansas City MO (USA), Midland Theater 2005-07-24 Indianapolis IN (USA), Murat Theater 2005-07-26 Kettering OH (USA), Fraze Pavilion 2005-07-27 Baltimore MD (USA), Pier 6 Pavilion 2005-07-29 Atlantic City NJ (USA), House Of Blues 2005-07-30 Holmdel NJ (USA), PNC Bank Arena 2005-07-31 Wantagh NY (USA), Jones Beach Theatre 2005-08-02 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Chevy Amphitheatre 2005-08-03 Virginia Beach VA (USA), Harbor Center 2005-08-13 Tokyo (Japan), Summer Sonic Festival 2005-08-14 Osaka (Japan), Summer Sonic Festival 2005-08-15 Tokyo (Japan), Studio Coast 2005-09-08 New York NY (USA), Radio City Music Hall *Fashion Rocks* 2005-09-25 San Francisco CA (USA), Golden Gate Park *Now & Zen Fest* 2005-10-01 Las Vegas NV (USA), MGM Grand Garden Arena *Grand Slam For Children* 2005-12-03 Buenos Aires (Argentina), Puerto Madero *Personal Fest* 2005-12-09 Horsens (Denmark), Forum Horsens 2005-12-11 Oslo (Norway), Spekrum Arena *Nobel Peace Prize Concert* 2005-12-13 Antwerp (Belgium), Sportpalais 2005-12-14 Esch-sur-Alzette (Luxembourg), Rockhal 2005-12-16 Glasgow (UK), S.E.C.C. 2005-12-17 Birmingham (UK), N.E.C. 2005-12-18 Manchester (UK), M.E.N. Arena 2005-12-21 London (UK), Earls Court 2005-12-22 London (UK), Earls Court 2006 2006-01-14 Cabazon CA (USA), Morongo Key Club 2006-02-15 Torino (Italy), Medals Plaza Piazza Castello *Olympic Winter Games* 2006-08-04 Monte Carlo (Monaco), Casino *Annual Red Cross Gala* 2006-09-13 Hong Kong (Hong Kong), *CSLA Investor's Forum* 2006-09-23 Warsaw (Poland), Służewiec Racetrack 2006-10-15 Bratislava (Slovakia), Expo Arena 2006-10-17 Belgrad (Serbia), Hela 1 2006-10-19 Bucharest (Romania), Palace Hall 2006-10-20 Sofia (Bulgaria), Winter Palace Of Sports 2006-10-22 Athens (Greece), Hellinikon Fencing Hall 2006-10-26 Chicago IL (USA), Sears Center 2006-10-29 New Orleans LA (USA), *Voodoo Music Experience* 2006-11-02 Providence RI (USA), Providence Performing Arts Center 2006-11-03 Atlantic City NJ (USA), House Of Blues 2006-11-04 Niagara Falls NY (USA), Seneca Hotel & Casino 2006-11-06 Albany NY (USA), Palace PAC 2006-11-07 New York NY (USA), Cipriani Wall Street *private concert* 2006-11-09 Greenville SC (USA), Pepsi Pavillion 2006-11-11 Miami FL (USA), Bicentennial Park *Bang Music Festival* 2007 2007-06-17 New York NY (USA), Hammerstein Ballroom *Fan Community Concert* 2007-06-21 Valencia (Spain), *America's Cup* 2007-06-29 Cork (Ireland), Dockland *Live at The Marquee* 2007-07-01 London (UK), Wembley Stadium *Concert For Diana* 2007-07-07 London (UK), Wembley Stadium *Live Earth* 2007-10-28 Wallingford CT (USA), Chevrolet Theatre 2007-10-29 Wallingford CT (USA), Chevrolet Theatre 2007-11-01 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre 2007-11-02 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre 2007-11-03 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre 2007-11-05 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre 2007-11-06 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre 2007-11-08 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre 2007-11-09 New York NY (USA), Barrymore Theatre 2007-11-12 New York NY (USA), Roseland Ballroom 2007-11-13 New York NY (USA), Roseland Ballroom 2007-11-24 Mar del Plata (Argentina), Estadio Mundialista 2007-12-03 London (UK), Lyceum 2007-12-05 Dublin (Ireland), The Marquee@ Phoenix Park 2007-12-09 San Diego CA (USA), Sports Arena * Star 94.1 Jingle Ball* 2007-12-11 Austin TX (USA), Austin Music Hall 2007-12-12 Dallas TX (USA), Nokia Theatre @ Grand Prairie 2007-12-14 Chicago IL (USA), Chicago Theatre 2008 2008-01-26 Boston, MA (USA), Convention and Expo Center *Big Night 9* 2008-02-26 San Remo (Italy) Teatro Ariston *Sanremo Festival* 2008-03-26 Auckland (New Zealand), Vector Arena 2008-03-28 Sydney (Australia), Entertainment Center 2008-03-29 Sydney (Australia), Centennial Park *V Festival* 2008-03-30 Gold Coast (Australia), Avica Resort *V Festival* 2008-04-01 Adelaide (Australia), Adelaide Entertainment Centre *V Festival* 2008-04-03 Melbourne (Australia), Palais Theatre 2008-04-05 Melbourne (Australia), Showgrounds *V Festival* 2008-04-06 Perth (Australia), The Esplanade (City) *V Festival* 2008-04-08 Jakarta (Indonesia), Balai Sidang Convention Center 2008-04-10 Manila (Philippines), Araneta Coliseum 2008-04-12 Kowloon (Hong Kong), Pop TV Arena 2008-04-14 Tokyo (Japan), Zepp 2008-04-17 Seoul (South Korea), Olympic Gym 2008-04-20 San Jose (Costa Rica), Autodromo La Guácima *Ruta Festival* 2008-04-29 Vancouver BC (Canada), General Motors Place 2008-04-30 Seattle WA (USA), WaMu Theater 2008-05-02 Concord CA (USA), Sleep Train Pavillion 2008-05-03 Santa Barbara CA (USA), Santa Barbara Bowl 2008-05-04 Los Angeles CA (USA), Nokia Theatre 2008-05-06 Phoenix AZ (USA), Dodge Theatre 2008-05-08 San Diego CA (USA), Valley View 2008-05-09 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint 2008-05-10 Las Vegas NV (USA), The Joint 2008-05-12 Denver CO (USA), Wells Fargo Theatre 2008-05-14 Chicago IL (USA) Rosemont Theatre 2008-05-15 Detroit MI (USA), Masonic Temple Theatre 2008-05-17 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park Amphitheatre 2008-05-18 Orlando FL (USA), UCF Arena 2008-05-19 Boca Raton FL (USA), Mizner Park Amphitheatre 2008-05-21 Raleigh NC (USA), Koka Booth Amphitheatre 2008-05-22 Philadelphia PA (USA), Mann Center For Performing Arts 2008-05-24 Paradise Island (Bahamas), Atlantis 2008-05-27 Columbia MD (USA), Merriweather Post Pavilion 2008-05-28 Boston MA (USA), Agganis Arena 2008-05-30 New York NY (USA), Central Park Summer Stage 2008-05-31 New York NY (USA), Central Park Summer Stage 2008-06-10 Paris (France), Louvre 2008-06-17 Cologne (Germany), Festplatz am Südstadion *O2 World* 2008-06-18 Brussels (Belgium), Cirque Royal 2008-06-19 Amsterdam (Netherlands), Heineken Music Hall 2008-06-21 Odense (Denmark) Dyrskuepladsen 2008-06-22 Copenhagen (Denmark), KB Hall 2008-07-02 Paris (France), La Cigale *with Mark Ronson* 2008-07-03 London (UK), O2 Arena 2008-07-05 Liverpool (UK), Echo Arena 2008-07-06 Nottingham (UK), Nottingham Arena 2008-07-07 Birmingham (UK), N.I.A. 2008-07-10 Lisbon (Portugal), Tagus Park *Super Bock Super Rock Festival* 2008-07-12 Zurich (Switzerland), Maag Music Hall 2008-07-13 Vienna (Austria), Gasometer 2008-07-15 Mantova (Italy), Esedra Palazzo Té 2008-07-16 Rome (Italy), *Roma Rock Festival* 2008-07-18 Ravenna (Italy), Pala de André 2008-07-19 Milan (Italy), Idr O Scala 2008-07-20 Jesolo (Italy), Spiaggia de Faro 2008-07-23 Reggio Calabria (Italy), Piazza Independenza 2008-07-26 Pembroke (Malta), Luxol Parade Ground 2008-11-04 Lima (Peru), Explanada del Monumental 2008-11-07 Buenos Aires (Argentina), GEBA 2008-11-09 Santiago de Chile (Chile), Arena Santiago 2008-11-12 Bogotá (Colombia), Coliseo del Campin 2008-11-15 Caracas (Venezuela), Estadio Caracas 2008-11-18 Panama City (Panama), Figali Convention Center Outdoors 2008-11-21 São Paulo (Brazil), Via Funchal 2008-11-22 São Paulo (Brazil), Via Funchal 2008-11-23 Rio de Janeiro (Brazil), HSBC Arena 2008-12-05 Houston TX (USA), Verizon Wireless Theater 2008-12-06 Biloxi MS (USA), Beau Rivage Theatre 2008-12-08 Columbus OH (USA), Schottenstein Center 2008-12-09 Toronto ON (Canada), Air Canada Centre 2008-12-10 Montreal QC (Canada), Metropolis 2008-12-12 Mashantucket CT (USA), MGM Grand Foxwood Casino 2008-12-13 Atlantic City NJ (USA), House Of Blues @ The Showboat 2008-12-14 Montclair NJ (USA), Wellmont Theatre 2009 2009-01-28 London (UK), The Hospital Club *SONGBOOK* 2009-06-04 Saint Petersburg (Russia), The Palace Square 2009-07-05 Redmond WA (USA), Maryland Amphitheatre 2009-07-07 San Francisco CA (USA), Fillmore 2009-07-08 Saratoga CA (USA), Mountain Winery 2009-07-10 Vegas NV (USA), The Pearl 2009-07-11 Orange County CA (USA), OC Fair 2009-07-16 Edinburgh (Scotland), Edinburgh Castle 2009-07-18 London (UK), Victoria Park 2010 2010-02-16 Barcelona (Spain), Palau Nacional *Mobile World Congress* 2010-02-25 Tokyo (Japan), Main Hall, Studio Coast *CLSA Conference* 2010-03-20 Las Vegas NV (USA), MGM Grand *Arbonne Conference* 2010-05-17 London (UK), Hampton Court Palace, *Rodman & Renshaw Global Investment Conference* 2010-05-18 Frankfurt (Germany), Sapphire Now Dancehall *Sapphire Now Conference* 2010-05-25 Moscow (Russia), Capital City *NEON Charity Gala* 2010-07-17 London (UK), Victoria Park *Lovebox Festival* 2010-09-28 Birmingham (UK), HMV Institute *Mark Ronson & The Business Intl* 2010-09-29 London (UK), Hackney Empire *Mark Ronson & The Business Intl* 2010-10-03 Paris (France), Fendi O' VIP Room Theatre 2010-12-07 Durban (South Africa), ICC *cancelled* 2010-12-08 Johannesburg (South Africa), The Big Top, Carnival City *cancelled* 2010-12-09 Johannesburg (South Africa), The Big Top, Carnival City *cancelled* 2010-12-11 Cape Town (South Africa), The Grand Arena, GrandWest *cancelled* 2010-12-12 Cape Town (South Africa), The Grand Arena, GrandWest *cancelled* 2011 2011-02-03 Grand Prairie TX (USA), Verizon Theatre, *Pepsi Super Bowl Fan Jam* 2011-02-25 Milan (Italy), Teatro Dal Verme *Vogue Show* 2011-03-03 London (UK), Battersea Power Station *Ice & Diamonds Ball* 2011-03-07 London (UK), O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire *BBC Radio 2 Show* 2011-03-12 London (UK), The ITV London Studios *One Night Only* 2011-03-16 Austin TX (USA), Time Out, Stubb's Bar-B-Q 2011-03-18 Austin TX (USA), Whitley Building *SXSW C3* (late night / morning show) 2011-03-18 Thackerville OK (USA), WinStar World 2011-03-21 Los Angeles CA (USA), The Grammy Museum 2011-03-23 Los Angeles CA (USA), Mayan Theatre 2011-03-25 Miami FL (USA), Main Stage *Ultra Music Festival* 2011-03-30 New York NY (USA), Hudson Hotel *Paper Magazine Beautiful People Party* 2011-04-01 Hartford CT (USA), The Hilton Hartford *96.5 TIC’s 2nd Chance Prom* 2011-04-02 Mashantucket CT (USA), MGM Grand at Foxwoods 2011-04-04 Atlanta GA (USA), W Hotel *Star 94 Show* 2011-04-04 Atlanta GA (USA), Center Stage 2011-04-06 Houston TX (USA), Warehouse Live 2011-04-08 Monterry (Mexico), Banamex Auditorium 2011-04-10 Guadalajara (Mexico), Telmex Auditorium 2011-04-11 Mexico City (Mexico), National Auditorium 2011-04-14 Pomona CA (USA), Fox Theatre 2011-04-15 San Francisco CA (USA) Alice Lounge at Harlot 2011-04-16 San Francisco CA (USA), Bleu Room, W Hotel 2011-04-16 San Francisco CA (USA), The Fillmore 2011-04-17 Indio CA (USA), Empire Polo Fields *The Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival* 2011-04-20 Denver CO (USA), Ogden Theatre 2011-04-21 Denver CO (USA), Hard Rock Café *Mix 100 Lounge* 2011-04-22 Minneapolis MN (USA), Epic 2011-04-23 Chicago IL (USA), House of Blues 2011-04-25 Toronto ON (Canada), Phoenix Concert Theatre 2011-04-26 Montreal QC (Canada), Le National 2011-04-27 Worcester MA (USA), XLO Music Loft 2011-04-27] Boston MA (USA), Hard Rock Café *103.3 WODS Radio* 2011-04-27 Boston MA (USA), Royale 2011-04-30 La Romana (Dominican Republic), Altos de Chavón at Casa de Campo 2011-05-07 Zürich (Switzerland), Hallenstadion *Energy Fashion Night* 2011-05-12 Rome (Italy), RDS Auditorium Multimediale 2011-05-13 Cannes (France), Film Festival, VIP Room *House of Hype* 2011-05-18 Newcastle (UK), Metro Radio Arena *cancelled* 2011-05-19 Glasgow (UK), SECC *cancelled* 2011-05-21 Birmingham (UK), LG Arena *cancelled* 2011-05-22 Nottingham (UK), Capital FM Arena *cancelled* 2011-05-23 Liverpool (UK), Echo Arena *cancelled* 2011-05-26 Berlin (Germany), Admiralspalast *cancelled* 2011-05-28 London (UK), O2 Arena *cancelled* 2011-05-30 Brighton (UK), Brighton Center *cancelled* 2011-05-31 Bournemouth (UK), Bournemouth International Centre *cancelled* 2011-06-01 Cardiff (UK), CIA *cancelled* 2011-06-03 Manchester (UK), MEN Arena *cancelled* 2011-06-04 Sheffield (UK), Motorpoint Arena *cancelled* 2011-06-08 Berlin (Germany), Tempodrom *cancelled* 2011-06-10 Paris (France), Le Grand Rex Theater *cancelled* 2011-06-11 Den Haag (Netherlands), ADO Kyocera Stadion *Hague Jazz BV* *cancelled* 2011-06-12 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National *cancelled* 2011-06-14 Copenhagen (Denmark), Tivoli Gardens *cancelled* 2011-06-15 Gothenburg (Sweden) Trädgår’n *cancelled* 2011-06-16 Stockholm (Sweden) Cirkus *cancelled* 2011-06-18 Helsinki (Finland), Kaisaniemi Park *Kaisa Fest* *cancelled* 2011-06-21 Moscow (Russia), Moscow Megasport *cancelled* 2011-06-23 Moscow (Russia), The New Arena *cancelled* 2011-07-14 Dublin (Ireland), O2 Arena *cancelled* 2011-07-16 London (UK), The Roundhouse *iTunes Festival* *cancelled* 2011-07-18 Leipzig (Germany), Parkbühne *cancelled* 2011-07-19 Munich (Germany), TonHalle *cancelled* 2011-07-20 Vienna (Austria), Gasometer *cancelled* 2011-07-22 Padova (Italy), Piazzola *cancelled* 2011-07-23 Milan (Italy), Arena Civica *cancelled* 2011-07-24 Savoia (Italy), Saline di Margherita *cancelled* 2011-07-26 Thessaloniki (Greece), Earth Open Air Theatre *cancelled* 2011-07-28 Istanbul (Turkey), Küçük Ciftlik Park *cancelled* 2011-07-30 Tel Aviv (Israel), Expo Grounds *cancelled* 2011-08-01 Agia Napa (Cyprus), Ayia Napa Municipal Stadium *cancelled* 2011-08-04 Vienna (Austria), Gasometer *cancelled* 2011-08-06 Schaffhausen (Switzerland), Das Festival *cancelled* 2011-08-08 Mallorca (Spain), Plaza de Toros *cancelled* 2011-08-10 Malaga (Spain), Plaza de Toros *cancelled* 2011-08-12 Ibiza (Spain), Amnesia *I Want My MTV Ibiza* *cancelled* 2011-08-16 Allgarve (Portugal), Festival Allgarve'11 *cancelled* 2011-08-20 Stafford (UK), Weston Park *V Festival* *cancelled* 2011-08-21 Chelmsford (UK), Hylands Park *V Festival* *cancelled* 2011-08-26 Langesund (Norway), Wrightegaarden *cancelled* 2011-08-27 Munich (Germany), TonHalle *Festningen Festival* *cancelled* 2011-08-28 Bergen (Norway), Grieghallen *cancelled* 2011-09-01 Bournemouth (UK), Old Fire Station 2011-09-02 Den Haag (Netherlands), ADO Kyocera Stadion *cancelled* 2011-09-08 Copenhagen (Denmark), Tivoli Gardens *cancelled* 2011-09-08 Cambridge (UK), The Junction 2011-09-09 Bristol (UK), Bristol Trinity 2011-09-10 Oxford (UK), O2 Academy 2011-09-10 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National *cancelled* 2011-09-20 Santa Monica, CA (USA), Comedy Central *South Park 15th Anniversary Show* 2011-09-23 Everett, WA (USA), Comcast Arena 2011-09-24 Portland, OR (USA), Theater of the Clouds 2011-09-26 Saratoga, CA (USA), Mountain Winery 2011-09-27 Los Angeles, CA (USA), Nokia Theatre 2011-09-30 Las Vegas, NV (USA), The Joint 2011-10-01 Valley Center, CA (USA), Open Sky Theatre 2011-10-04 Broomfield, CO (USA), 1st Bank Center 2011-10-06 Grand Prairie, TX (USA), Verizon Theater 2011-10-07 Baton Rouge, LA (USA), Baton Rouge River Center 2011-10-08 Mobile, AL (USA) BayFest 2011-10-10 Clearwater, FL (USA), Ruth Eckerd Hall 2011-10-11 Hollywood, FL (USA), Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino *Hard Rock Live* 2011-10-13 St. Augustine, FL (USA), St. Augustine Amphitheater 2011-10-14 Atlanta, GA (USA), Chastain Park Amphitheater 2011-10-16 Washington, DC (USA), Constitution Hall 2011-10-17 Philadelphia, PA (USA), Tower Theatre 2011-10-19 Cleveland, OH (USA), State Theatre 2011-10-21 Chicago, IL (USA), Chicago Theatre 2011-10-22 Windsor, ON (Canada), The Colosseum at Caesars Windsor 2011-10-23 Montreal, QE (Canada), Bell Centre 2011-10-25 New York City, NY (USA), Madison Square Garden 2011-10-27 Toronto, ON (Canada), Air Canada Centre 2011-10-28 Boston, MA (USA), Wang Theater 2011-10-29 Atlantic City, NJ (USA), Borgata 2011-10-31 Atlanta, GA (USA), Park Tavern *Jezebel's 15th Anniversary Party* 2011-11-13 São Paulo (Brazil), SWU Music & Arts Festival 2011-11-30 Brighton (UK), Brighton Center 2011-12-01 Bournemouth (UK), Bournemouth International Centre 2011-12-02 Birmingham (UK), LG Arena 2011-12-04 Glasgow (UK), SECC 2011-12-06 Nottingham (UK), Capital FM Arena 2011-12-08 Cardiff (UK), CIA 2011-12-10 Liverpool (UK), Echo Arena 2011-12-12 London (UK), O2 Arena 2011-12-14 Sheffield (UK), Motorpoint Arena 2011-12-16 Manchester (UK), MEN Arena 2011-12-17 Newcastle (UK), Metro Radio Arena 2011-12-20 Dublin (Ireland), O2 Arena 2012 2012-01-21 Klosters (Switzerland), Alpine Polo Club 2012-01-23 Vienna (Austria), Gasometer 2012-01-24 Munich (Germany), Tonhalle 2012-01-26 Leipzig (Germany), Haus Auensee 2012-01-28 Dortmund (Germany), Westfalenhalle 2 2012-01-29 Brussels (Belgium), Forest National 2012-01-31 Berlin (Germany), Columbiahalle 2012-02-01 Bratislava (Slovakia), Incheba Arena 2012-03-08 Dubai (UAE), Sevens Stadium 2012-03-10 Kallang (Singapore), Indoor Stadium 2012-03-12 Seoul (South Korea), Olympic Hall 2012-03-14 Chek Lap Kok (Hong Kong), Asia World 2012-03-17 Brisbane (Australia), Brisbane Entertainment Centre 2012-03-19 Melbourne (Australia), Rod Laver Arena 2012-03-20 Adelaide (Australia), Adelaide Entertainment Centre 2012-03-24 Perth (Australia), Swan Valley 2012-03-27 Sydney (Australia), Sydney Entertainment Centre 2012-03-31 Hunter Valley (Australia), Tempus Two Winery 2012-04-28 Brasília (Brazil), Centro de Convenções Ulysses Guimarães 2012-04-30 Rio De Janeiro (Brazil), Citibank Hall 2012-05-02 São Paulo (Brazil), Credicard Hall 2012-05-04 Buenos Aires (Argentina), Luna Park 2012-05-05 Buenos Aires (Argentina), Luna Park 2012-05-08 Santiago (Chile), Teatro Caupolican 2012-06-20 New York NY (USA), Terminal 5 *See What Unfolds Live* 2012-06-25 Wroclaw (Poland), Music Pool GMBH 2012-06-27 Prague (Czech Republic), O2 Arena 2012-06-28 Budapest (Hungary), Papp László Budapest Sport Arena 2012-07-06 Thessaloniki (Greece), Earth Open Air 2012-07-07 Skopje (Macedonia), Skopsko Kale 2012-07-09 Istanbul (Turkey), Küçük Çiftlik Park 2012-07-12 Novi Sad (Serbia), Exit Festival 2012-07-14 Ljubljana (Slovenia), Gospodarsko Razstavišče 2012-07-16 Verona (Italy), Verona Arena 2012-07-18 Rome (Italy), Foro Italico 2012-07-20 Cattolica (Italy), Arena Della Regina 2012-07-21 Lucca (Italy), Piazza Napoleone 2012-07-23 Carcassonne (France), Théâtre Jean Deschamps 2012-07-25 Monte Carlo (Monaco), Sporting Club Summer Festival 2012-07-27 London (UK), Hyde Park *Olympics Opening Ceremony Celebration* 2012-08-08 Saratoga CA (USA), Mountain Winery 2012-08-09 Saratoga CA (USA), Mountain Winery 2012-08-11 Costa Mesa CA (USA), Pacific Amphitheatre *OC Fair* 2012-08-12 Tucson AZ (USA), AVA Amphitheater/Casino Del Sol 2012-08-15 Tulsa OK (USA), The Joint 2012-08-17 Memphis TN (USA), Memphis Botanical Gardens 2012-08-18 Biloxi, MS (USA), Hard Rock Hotel & Casino 2012-08-19 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park 2012-08-21 Durham NC (USA), Durham Performing Arts Center 2012-08-22 Portsmouth VA (USA), nTelos Wireless Pavilion 2012-08-24 Mashantucket CT (USA), MGM Grand Theatre at Foxwoods 2012-08-25 Atlantic City NJ (USA), Revel Ovation *cancelled* 2012-08-26 Pittsburgh PA (USA), Stage AE *cancelled* 2012-08-28 Kettering OH (USA), Fraze Pavilion *cancelled* 2012-08-29 Highland Park IL (USA), Ravinia Festival *cancelled* 2012-08-31 Orilla ON (Canada), Casino Rama Entertainment Centre *cancelled* 2012-09-01 Orilla ON (Canada), Casino Rama Entertainment Centre *cancelled* 2013 2013-05-23 Cap d’Antibes (France), Hôtel du Cap-Eden-Roc *amfAR's Cinema Against AIDS Gala* 2014 2014-01-08 Saint-Bon-Tarentaise (France) venue? *amfAR private pledge show* 2014-07-12 St. Petersburg (Russia), Ice Palace *White Nights of St. Petersburg Festival* 2014-08-29 Moscow (Russia), venue? *private show* 2014-09-03 Monterery, CA (USA) Monterery Regional Airport *Mazda MX-5 Miata unveiling show* 2014-09-09 Brooklyn, NY (USA), Barclays Center *Fashion Rocks* 2014-09-27 Austin, TX (USA), venue? *private show* 2014-10-11 Venice (Italy), venue? *Sir Charles Dunstone's 50th birthday party* 2014-11-01 Austin, TX (USA), Moody Theater *COTA Fan Fest Weekend* 2014-11-04 Austin, TX (USA), Austin Convention Center *Dell World 2014 Convention* 2014-11-14 London (UK), Battersea Evolution *8 Rocks Gala Dinner* 2015 2015-02-19 London (UK), Wilton's Music Hall *Passport Back To The Bars* 2015-04-01 Los Angeles, CA (USA) The Theatre at Ace Hotel *The Music of David Lynch* 2015-06-20 Barcelona (Spain), Fira Gran Via *Sónar Festival* 2015-06-27 The Hague (Netherlands), Zuiderpark *Night at the Park* 2015-07-02 London (UK), Winfield House *USA Independence Day Party* 2015-07-05 Great Tew (UK), Soho Farmhouse *private show* 2015-08-01 Port Chester NY (USA), The Capitol Theatre 2015-08-02 Port Chester NY (USA), The Capitol Theatre 2015-08-05 Riverhead NY (USA), Martha Clara Vineyards *FOLD Festival* 2015-08-06 Bethlehem PA (USA), ArtsQuest Center *Musikfest* 2015-09-05 Gibraltar (British Overseas Territory), Victoria Stadium *Gibraltar Music Festival* 2015-09-11 Isle of Wight (UK), Robin Hill Country Park *Bestival* 2015-09-14 New York NY (USA), Terminal 5 2015-09-18 Las Vegas NV (USA), MGM Grand Garden Arena *iHeart Radio Festival* 2015-09-20 Morrison CO (USA), Red Rocks Amphitheatre 2015-09-23 Puyallup WA (USA), Washington State Fair 2015-09-25 Reno NV (USA), Grand Sierra Resort and Casino 2015-09-26 Las Vegas NV (USA), Downtown *Life Is Beautiful Festival* 2015-09-27 San Diego CA (USA), Cal Coast Credit Union Open Air Theatre 2015-10-01 Los Angeles CA (USA), Hollywood Bowl 2015-10-02 Berkeley CA (USA), The Greek Theatre 2015-10-03 Rancho Mirage CA (USA), Agua Caliente Casino 2015-10-08 New York NY (USA), The Theater at Madison Square Garden *Fresh 102.7 Fall Fest* 2015-10-24 Milan (Italy), Piazza del Duomo *MTV EMAs* 2015-11-27 Manchester (UK), Manchester Arena 2015-11-28 Leeds (UK), First Direct Arena 2015-11-30 Cardiff (UK), Motorpoint Arena 2015-12-02 Brighton (UK), Brighton Centre 2015-12-04 Birmingham (UK), Genting Arena 2015-12-05 Newcastle (UK), Metro Radio Arena 2015-12-06 Glasgow (UK), The SSE Hydro Arena 2015-12-08 London (UK), O2 Arena 2015-12-09 Bournemouth (UK), BIC Arena 2015-12-11 Nottingham (UK), The Capital FM Arena 2015-12-12 Liverpool (UK), Echo Arena 2015-12-14 Compton Martin (UK), Ring O' Bells *Suprise Christmas Show* 2016 2016-03-17 London (UK), Buckingham Palace *Stroke Association Ball* 2016-03-25 Niagara Falls ON (Canada), The Avalon Ballroom Theatre 2016-03-26 Niagara Falls ON (Canada), The Avalon Ballroom Theatre 2016-03-28 Durham NC (USA), Performing Arts Center 2016-03-30 St. Augustine FL (USA), The Saint Augustine Amphitheatre 2016-04-01 Miami FL (USA), Miami Open Concert Venue 2016-04-02 Tampa FL (USA), MidFlorida Credit Union Amphitheatre 2016-04-05 Bethlehem PA (USA), Sands Bethlehem Event Center 2016-04-07 Uncasville CT (USA), Mohegan Sun Arena 2016-04-08 Washington DC (USA), Verizon Center 2016-04-11 Montreal QE (Canada), Bell Centre 2016-04-12 Brooklyn NY (USA), Barclays Center 2016-04-15 Atlanta GA (USA), Philips Arena 2016-04-16 Charlotte NC (USA), PNC Music Pavilion 2016-04-19 Dallas TX (USA), American Airlines Arena 2016-04-22 Austin TX (USA), Austin 360 Amphitheater 2016-04-23 Houston TX (USA), The Cynthia Woods Mitchel Pavilion 2016-04-24 New Orleans LA (USA), Smoothie King Center 2016-04-27 West Palm Beach FL (USA), Intercostal Highway *SunFest* 2016-04-29 San Juan (Puerto Rico), Coliseo de Puerto Rico José Miguel Agrelot 2016-05-02 Los Angeles CA (USA), Belasco 2016-05-28 Oxford (UK), South Park *Common People* 2016-05-29 Southampton (UK), Southampton Common *Common People* 2016-06-03 St Blazey (UK), Eden Project 2016-06-05 Taormina (Sicily), Teatro Greco di Taormina 2016-06-07 Roma (Italy), Arena at Capannelle Ippodromo *Rock In Roma* 2016-06-08 Verona (Italy), Arena di Verona 2016-06-10 Firenze (Italy), Arena Ippodromo Visarno 2016-06-12 Milan (Italy), Assago Summer Arena *Street Music Art* 2016-06-19 Arrhus (Denmark), Soren Frichs Road *NorthSide* 2016-07-06 Nashville TN (USA), Ascend Amphitheater 2016-07-08 Chicago IL (USA), Ravinia Pavilion 2016-07-09 Chicago IL (USA), Ravinia Pavilion 2016-07-11 Clarkston MI (USA), DTE Energy Music Theatre 2016-07-13 Toronto ON (Canada), Molson Canadian Amphitheatre 2016-07-15 Québec City QC (Canada), Plains of Abraham *Le Festival d'été de Québec* 2016-07-16 Ottawa ON (Canada), LeBreton Flats *Ottawa Bluesfest* 2016-07-17 Mansfield MA (USA), Xfinity Center 2016-07-19 New York NY (USA), Apollo Theater 2016-07-21 Camden NJ (USA), BB&T Pavilion 2016-07-23 St Paul MN (USA), Xcel Energy Center 2016-07-24 Kansas City MO (USA), Starlight Theatre 2016-07-27 Paso Robles CA (USA), Grandstand Arena *California Mid State Fair* 2016-07-29 Las Vegas NV (USA), Mandalay Bay Events Center 2016-07-30 Irvine CA (USA), Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre 2016-08-02 Chula Vista CA (USA), Sleep Train Amphitheatre 2016-08-03 Glendale AZ (USA), Gila River Arena 2016-08-05 San Francisco CA (USA), Golden Gate Park *Outside Lands* 2016-08-27 Portland OR (USA), Waterfront Park *MusicfestNW presents Project Pabst* 2016-08-28 Vancouver BC (Canada), Rogers Arena *Pepsi Live* 2016-08-30 Calgary AB (Canada), Scotiabank Saddledome 2016-09-01 Everett WA (USA), Xfinity Arena 2016-09-02 Airway Heights WA (USA), Northern Quest Resort & Casino 2016-09-04 Aspen CO (USA), 110 East Hallam Street *Jazz Aspen Snowmass* 2016-09-06 San Antonio TX (USA), Tobin Center for the Performing Arts 2016-09-07 San Antonio TX (USA), Tobin Center for the Performing Arts 2016-09-09 Durant OK (USA), Choctaw Grand Theater 2016-09-10 Durant OK (USA), Choctaw Grand Theater 2016-12-16 London (UK), Eventim Apollo *Christmas Compendium of Reason* 2016-12-29 Cancun (Mexico), Moon Palace 2016-12-31 Oxon Hill MD (USA), The Theater at MGM National Harbor 2017 2017-01-01 Oxon Hill MD (USA), The Theater at MGM National Harbor 2017-01-05 Palm Springs CA (USA), WME/IMG Company Retreat 2017-03-17 Rancho Mirage CA (USA), Agua Caliente Resort 2017-03-18 Rancho Mirage CA (USA), Agua Caliente Resort 2017-03-21 Dallas TX (USA), Music Hall at Fair Park 2017-03-22 Houston TX (USA), Smart Financial Centre at Sugar Land 2017-03-26 São Paulo (Brazil), Autodromo de Interlagos 2017-03-29 Belo Horizonte (Brazil), BH Hall 2017-04-01 Buenos Aires (Argentina), Hipódromo de San Isidro 2017-04-02 Santiago (Chile), Parque O'Higgins 2017-04-05 Fort Lauderdale FL (USA), Seminole Hard Rock Hotel & Casino 2017-04-07 Wilmington, NC (USA), 701 N Front St *Azalea Festival* 2017-04-08 Atlanta GA (USA), Chastain Park Ampitheatre